Never Got To Say Hi To Dad
by Laura A
Summary: What happens when Harry one day awakens to a face? A face he has been told many tales of, a face he's starred at in many pictures but never saw. What happens when Harry awakes in a certain room? A room he's only dreamed of being in. (OneShot)


"Harry...Harry, darling. Won't you wake up?"

"COMING, MRS. DUR-" Harry stopped his sentence and blinked as he lay in his bed. This was odd. The voice wanting him to wake up was not loud and angry. It was not coming from all the way downstairs. The voice was sweet, soothing and kind. Especially with the latter, it had not belonged to one of the Dursleys.

Harry slowly got up, the light sheets he was forced to sleep with being carried with him and his eyes only half opened. He was rather scared to see what just might come. Harry slowly opened his eyes just a bit, to where there was light and a color blend of red and white in his sight. Then, he daringly opened them completely.

"WAH!" Harry shouted as he fell back in his bed. The sound of the springs in the matress was ear aching. It was just so scary to be greeted by a face right at you with no warning. He sat back up in a hurry and quickly snatched his glasses. Harry basically pushed them onto his face and then looked over at what made his jump.

There was a woman sitting on his bed. She was starring at Harry with a blank expression on her face. Her emerald green eyes blinked many times at him. She wore a white blouse that only left two buttons un-done, and blue jeans. The woman brushed the right side of her flaming red hair behing her ear and then neared him. Harry moved his head slowly towards her to examine her eyes. He squinted a bit, but recognized these eyes as the pair he met when he looked into a mirror.

"Is everything alright, honey? Did I scare you?" the woman who Harry was almost sure was Lily Evans Potter had said to him, looking very concerned. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him.

"Mom?" Harry asked, his voice coming out high pitched in nervousity. He was thinking of the embarrassement that could occure, now.

"Sweet, you're rather scaring me. I do hope you are alright. Let me go get you some water..." Lily said and with that she placed her hands upon the bed to give herself a push to stand up. The mother swished around to fetch her son a glass of water, but then quickly she felt a hand gain a tight grasp of one of her wrists. She was puzzled by this attitude of Harry's as she slowly turned around. Harry, still sitting on his bed, was looking up at her with his endless shock.

Lily sighed. "Son, are you alright?" she placed her one free hand upon one of her hips.

"Son!" Harry looked at her with beaming happiness in his eyes as he repeated the keyword to him of the woman's last sentence.

"Ye-" she began, but it was too late. Harry had jumped up and hugged her so tight she thought she'd hardly breathe soon enough. The poor guy was not used to hugging people that he kind of pushed Lily back, not realizing his own strength.

"Mom..." Harry began, his eyes shut as tight as his hug was. Harry feared he was going to draw tears of happiness. He was going to ask her why she was there, why she was alive but then his mother backed a little away from him making Harry release his hug. He loosened his arms and just starred at her, trying to figure out what he wanted to say.

"Harry..you stay here, in bed. I'm going to go get your father.." Lily concluded as she walked backwards and slowly, not taking her confuse eyes off her son. The woman looked rather frightened of Harry's behavior. She then took off in quite a speed.

It was only then that he looked around the room. It was so different. The walls were white, the floor was carpeted and blue. On the walls were moving pictures obviously from the wizarding world hung up in wooden frames. The pictures even had Hermione and Ron in them, some oddily in Muggle clothes. Some of the pictures had adults most Harry recognized. Another was a large poster of "The Weird Sisters" taped to the wall.

He walked up to the one wall where there was a picture Harry and his arm around Hermione. The two were laughing about, smiling brightly. Harry squinted at the picture. Where was his scar? Harry put his hand on his forhead, searching for the scar. He looked around all over the room. Did he have a damn mirror here! Was his scar really gone!

Harry did not focuse on that, however. "Dad! Dad's here, too!" Harry said as he ran out of the room, thinking of what his mother said about fetching his father. He walked along the hall outside his bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" he called out and the turned around to walk backwards so he could examine the other end of the hall. Bad idea.

Harry was found next on the floor. He slowly got up, rubbing the back of his hurting head. He felt dizzy as he turned to face what he had hit. Remus Lupin was there, trying to pull himself together.

"My word, lad! You should honestly watch where you are going!" Lupin huffed as he straightened out his cloak. "Are you alright?" he said, looking at Harry.

"Lupin! Thank Merlin, you're here! You would not believe what's happening! I just saw my mo-" Harry began, hoping he'd get some kind of explanation but then got cut off by Lupin.

"Ah, yes. I had forgotten your mother had gone to wake you up to come down and say hello to me. I'm terribly sorry about that," Lupin said "I told her that you probably wanted to sleep in today but she insisted that you needed to wake up anyway."

Harry wanted to say something, but then Lupin knocked on a door.

"Sirius, if you do not hurry up your showering I swear that I will walk in there and flush the toilet! Yes, I hear if I do that in the Muggle world, that water will be so hot it will burn the shaggy hair off your thick head!" Lupin barked as he continuously knocked on the door that now was allegedly the bathroom door.

"Si-si" Harry could not get his words out.

The door opened and there came out Sirius Black. Alive and looking in perfect health. He had a white towel covering his waist but the rest of him was soaking wet. "I'm here, you old grump! What do you want from me?" he said as he held another towel to his head and started to dry his hair.

"I don't want anything from you, I want the bathroom!" Lupin said rushing in and slamming the door shut.

Sirius looked over at Harry and smiled. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bloody bed, hmmmm?"

"Sirius...you're...you're..." Harry still could not get his words together. He, instead of his mother, was now the one backing away in fright.

"Wonderful? I know." he chuckled jokingly.

"You're...alive...but..when dead..my fault..so sorry" Harry was not making much sense with his words anymore. "Mum...dad...here. I don't...know."

"You alright, boy?" Sirius said taking the towel away from his head. He gave Harry a suspicious look. "You want to..talk to your dad or something?"

"DAD!" Harry shouted in excitement as he rushed along down the stairs. He did not know his way around this house but he went through a closet, another bathroom, a living room until he alas saw a man who looked so much like Harry sitting at a kitchen table.

"Father!" Harry ran at him. Harry did not know why, but even though his father was not far away from him, it was seemingly taking forever to get to him. Then the room got blurry. James Potter lifted his mug and smiled at Harry. The rest of the room was turning black except for James. Harry then stopped running. Soon, James had been warped into the blackness.

"FATHER!" shouted another voice.

Harry jumped at that voice. He looked around him. No. It was his bedroom, the one back at the Dursleys. No. It couldn't have been just a dream.

Dudley Dursley was standing there, laughing like a maniac. "FATHER!" he repeated his immitation of Harry. Dudley took a puff of his cigarette. "You suck, Potter." he said and then he walked out of the room.

Harry stood up and looked out the window. No, why did it have to be a dream! It felt so real! It still felt like if he were to run downstairs, it would all be true again. But he kept starring on out his window and the more he starred at Privet Drive, the more he realized that he was only dreaming. The more he starred at that road, the more his heart sank.

"Why?" he asked. 


End file.
